The Bookstore
by punkzebra100
Summary: How Spencer Reid met his crush.


Criminal Minds

Ella Fiore 's pov

I walked into my favorite bookstore as I usually did every Saturday morning. It was a crisp, bright and beautiful morning. Perhaps I might take a walk later on. "Today is going to be a wonderful day, I just know it" said Ella practically skipping to the store. The bookstore smelled the same as usual, musty, old and rich with coffee aroma and pastries. Oh how she loved pastries. She practically drooled at the mention of them. Though she hardly drank coffee. It tasted so delicious, smelled amazing when it was made right, but she feared she would become addicted if she drank it all the time. She did not want to be one of those people with the jitters and irritable when they did not have their coffee.

She loved it there in her bookstore. Yes, she said her bookstore. It has always been hers it was as if a part of her soul had always been there. She just hadn't known till she went there. She had been going for years and years, Ella knew just about everyone there by name, from the owner to the staff and the frequent goers. Over the years she had gone so much and spent so much money over the years, the owner had decided to give her part ownership of the bookstore. When Ella, was told she was overjoyed, she had considered buying the store if she was able to one day.

It gave her great happiness being there, like breathing pure air or flying. She was happy today, happier than usual and she didn't know why but she didn't question it. It was as if she was in love, yet she hadn't met any one that have given her even an inkling of those type of feelings. "Today, it just feel wonderful, almost magical. I will find something that matches how I feel.", thought Ella in her mind.

I feel getting a book about Fairy Tales, something in the science category, maybe black holes, physics or a book about Einstein's theories and a book about magic.

Spencer Reid 's pov

While Ella was deciding about what type of books she was going to get, Doctor Reid walked in. He was excited about going to the bookstore. Although he was a bit tired. They had just came back from a case, yesterday, that was out of state. If was a tough one, not to solve of course, but the crimes the unsub committed; it was difficult to deal with. Last night after come home after finishing his paperwork, he read for a short while and then he went to bed. Or at least he tried. His mind was on the victims and the past cases and all they, meaning the victims and his team had to endure.

"It is worth it though", thought Spencer. Catching the unsub, or as Garcia calls them when she is not at work, the bad guys, helping the victims, it was something he felt he had to do. Spencer knew he didn't have to but he believed that with his intelligence, he needed to do something for the greater good and make a difference. While in college, he had so many possible choices, but when Gideon talked to him about the BAU. It was like it was meant to be. Thought Spencer knew that wasn't possible, there is no higher power and there is always a reason for everything.

With the childhood he had he grew up on fairy tales and knights in shining amour saving the princess and poetry. He knew all about knights, Spencer loved reading about them, which he didn't have to of course, since he remembers everything he has ever read. Though reading it, the words on the pages, the smell of the book. It sent him to another place and another time. He learned the knights code from a phrase from one of Lord Tennessean's book. The phase said the code of the knight is "Live pure. Speak true. Right wrong. Follow the king." Spencer always tried to live by it. He also knew "The knights code of chivalry", it was important that he followed it. His mother wanted him to be a respectful, fine, upstanding citizen. She also wanted him to respect women and be gracious to them.

What Spencer didn't know was that his mother always wanted him to be a knight in shining amour to a nice, beautiful and intelligent women, one that would love and care for him the way he would for her. His mother always knew that the right girl for her Spencer would have the same values that Spencer has, it was just a matter of time till he found her. That is why she taught Spencer about knights and their code.

Spencer was always helping rescue women, but he never felt like a knight. The women were always falling for Morgan, or as Garcia calls him "the chocolate god". He was waiting till he could rescue a girl, and feel like a knight/hero. The one that was meant for him," **L'amitié est une âme en deux corps**" in French, but in English it was "**A single soul in two bodies" **by Aristotle. "It will never happen though, Morgan always get the girl; just like in those movies with a man name bond that Prentiss was telling me about", said Spencer to himself.

Spencer had just entered the bookstore took a deep breath. He loved the way it always smelled the wonderful smell. It smelled of books, coffee and magic. He scanned the bookstore when he noticed a beautiful girl, the same one he always looks for. After the first time he saw her, he was mesmerized. From then on he would always look for her. She was like an angel on earth, she didn't walk, she floated. Morgan would say he had a crush and should ask her out. Garcia would say "oh, tall and smart one, your crushing harder than a school girl in love with the latest teen heart throb. JJ and Prentiss would probably think its cute and Hotch would probably not say anything but have this look on his face that he was mildly amused.

Gideon would probably say, "Spencer you should go for it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Your young and smart, talk to her." Spencer would then look confused and nervous. " Love is just love, it can never be explained. To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world. Find someone, Spencer, whose world you can be". They would be wrong though, he doesn't have a crush, he just knows something wonderful when he sees it.

He was just about to go wait in line and buy his coffee first as usual, but he noticed today the line was unusually long. It wasn't a surprise, the line was always extra long at this time. He had overslept, and was behind, which was why he would get up early so he wouldn't have to wait over half an hour to get his coffee. I am going to go get a book and by the time I come back the line should be shorter and the people would have dispersed into their own seats by then, Spencer said to himself.

He felt in such a good mood after seeing the angel, he decided he would get a book about poetry. Oh how he wish he knew her name. He knew her name would be just as beautiful.

Ella's pov

She decided on the spur of the moment to get a book about poetry. Although when she had been wandering around she spotted the tall, handsome guy she always sees in here. She sighed with happiness and a smile on her face. He's is here, she said to herself while momentarily giggling though she didn't know she did.

Ella walked into aisle for poetry while skimming through her, well almost her's, new books. She has been there so much and the layout has been the same since well forever. She could walk around blind folded and still find her way around. She walk through the aisle briefly reading the titles of the books to find one she liked. Then she bumped into something, she turned to look what she had bumped into. She was surprised to see it was her adorable handsome tall guy. She had nearly fainted when she saw it was him. "What Am I thinking saying my guy, he is not my guy. He is probably taken or engaged" Ella said mentally.


End file.
